<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shut up and kiss me by Izcana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327497">shut up and kiss me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izcana/pseuds/Izcana'>Izcana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thominho Week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flustered Thomas, Flustered Thomas (Maze Runner), M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Third Person, Persistent Minho, Persistent Minho (Maze Runner), Thominho Week 2020, thominho - Freeform, tmwd4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izcana/pseuds/Izcana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A: "I'm trying to do homework!"<br/>Person B: "But I'm bored! I want cuddles and kisses!"<br/>Person A: "I"m pretty sure you have homework to do..."<br/>Person B: "Screw homework!"<br/>Person A: *goes on a rant about how homework is the essence of life*</p><p>Person B shuts Person A up with a kiss and Person A ends up in a make-out session with Person B instead of getting their homework done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thominho Week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pieces of Thominho, Quote Prompt Memes, Thominho Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shut up and kiss me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisstheloststars/gifts">kisstheloststars</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts">quoteonlyprompts</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong> Prompt: </strong>
</p><p>Person A: "I'm trying to do homework!"<br/>Person B: "But I'm bored! I want cuddles and kisses!"<br/>Person A: "I"m pretty sure you have homework to do..."<br/>Person B: "Screw homework!"<br/>Person A: *goes on a rant about how homework is the essence of life*<br/>Person B shuts Person A up with a kiss and Person A ends up in a make-out session with Person B instead of getting their homework done.</p><p>Beta read by the amazing <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisstheloststars">kisstheloststars</a>, my long-time <a href="https://discord.gg/HfEDS8wSrp">Thominho Ramble</a> buddy! Thank you so much (seriously), I cannot have done this without you (well, I <em> could've </em> but it would've been horrible)!</p><p>Thominho Week Day 4: Softness/comfort</p><p>I went with the "softness" more than the comfort (I figured I ought to write some fluff this time instead of a bunch of angst, or at least, I <em> tried </em>), but you're welcome to interpret some parts as "comfort".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How can you do this?" Minho asked his sweet boyfriend, rolling over on the bed dramatically. The neat quiff bouncing on the top of his head protested, but due to the hair gel, it had little choice but to stay put.</p><p>"I need to get homework done," Thomas said, scribbling furiously onto his paper and letting out a sigh. The muscular boy was persistent in the best of times; that's what made him a great boyfriend, but it was really annoying when Thomas was attempting to do homework. "Can you <em>not</em>, please?" Though he knew Minho would not stop, it wouldn't hurt to try...</p><p><em>...Would it</em>?</p><p>"But why? To-om!" Minho groaned, blinking twice, he crawled into a begging position and stared at his boyfriend with his best puppy eyes which were admittingly, pretty good, but not good enough to sway the other boy. "How can you leave me here to suffer and do <em>homework</em> instead of me? Just imagine, you could be doing <em>this</em>! Newsflash: your boyfriend is suffering and it's all your fault! It's not like it's <em>painful</em> if you just help me out here...How very cruel of you."</p><p>"Shut up, Minho," the brunet muttered, redirecting his attention to his keyboard and tapping on it insistently.</p><p>
  <em>Someone, remind him to get a better mouse.</em>
</p><p>"But whyyyy?" Minho drew out his sentence. </p><p>"Minho, I'm trying to do homework. Go bug someone else," Thomas snapped, whipping his eyes towards the luminescent screen.</p><p>Minho rolled his eyes and as the clock ticked away, devised a plan. If homework had his boyfriend completely sucked in, he would forcefully pull him out. Minho rolled up his sleeves, and as always, Thomas, despite what he said, started to drool. <em>Every shucking time</em><em>!</em></p><p>The Asian put on his best cocky smirk and tilted his head to the side, making his best seductive face.</p><p>"That's not <em>fair</em>, Minho!" Thomas whined, fighting to look away from Minho's bulked-up figure. "You know that I have to keep up my GPA! I'm on a scholarship, ya know, not all of us can afford to pay for our school fees –––"</p><p>The black-haired boy knew that his boyfriend was <em>technically </em>correct, but he demanded kisses and cuddles with his boyfriend! He would not let a <em>stupid</em> GPA stand between him and Thomas' frame and his weird sense of humour, and in general, take him away from spending time with Thomas.</p><p>"<em>We're done.</em>"</p><p>The silence that came after that was deafening.</p><p>The younger one's eyes widened, the brown irises glistening with unshed tears. He swallowed difficultly; he couldn't believe this was happening. Minho was obviously too good to be true (how could someone like him end up with <em>Minho</em>?), but this ending seemed too...anti-climatic. "Do you...<em>did you really mean that</em>...?"</p><p>Minho sighed ruefully, and <em>that was it</em>, Thomas realised. That was the last time Minho was going to ever talk to him. "No."</p><p>Thomas rubbed at his nape and eyes widened, requesting Minho to repeat what he said. </p><p>Minho did as requested, and the brunet seethed. "You...that's not fair!" He complained once more.</p><p>"What's not fair, Tom?" Minho inquired, feigning innocence. He was laughing internally at Thomas' flushed cheeks, but he couldn't offend his boyfriend, could he?</p><p>Thomas' deadpan look flattened that immediately. "You seducing me and then pretending to break up with me to stop me from doing homework."</p><p>"But it's homework that's due <em>the next next week</em>!" Minho said, emphasising the <em>next next week</em>. "And I want cuddles, <em>kisses</em>!"</p><p>"It's called 'two weeks after', shank," Thomas murmured, rolling his eyes. "Besides, I'm pretty sure <em>your</em> homework is due on Friday."</p><p>"Shuck homework!" Minho yelled, stomping his feet childishly.</p><p>Thomas, meanwhile, was trying valiantly to look away from the delicious picture of Minho's sweaty, tanned skin, and what was worse was that Minho had started taking off his shirt and shorts, leaving him in only a pair of underwear.</p><p>Thomas blinked persistently; <em>he was going to get this essay finished no matter what.</em></p><p>"Awww, you're no fun." Minho's whine let him realise he had said the previous sentence out loud – good.</p><p>"Can you put some clothes on?" Thomas sighed, gesturing to the pile of abandoned, crumpled cloth on his pillow.</p><p>"Nope," Minho smirked. "If you can't do homework while dealing with this <em>awesomeness</em>, do it another time."</p><p>Ignoring the shrieks of Thomas' "<em>another time? another time?</em>", he sat down near the headboard and winked cheesily at Thomas, who blushed furiously.</p><p>"Ugh," Thomas muttered, sitting down on his plush chair heavily. "I hate you, Minho."</p><p>"Love you too, Honey," Minho grinned widely, his lips stretched across his face.</p><p>Thomas managed to get in a couple more minutes of focus, all of which was unbearable for Minho.</p><p>"Okay, that's it," Minho started, placing his bigger palms on Thomas' shoulders and dragging him to the bed. "Homework is useless. Nobody cares about it, let alone homework that's due <em>two weeks from now</em>!" He gestured wildly while complaining, and Thomas thought it looked rather comical paired with his mostly nude body.</p><p>However, he was more hung up on the statement. "Excuse me?" Thomas questioned rhetorically, whipping his head quickly to Minho's direction. "Are you <em>insane</em>? There's scientific proof that homework makes information explained in class easier to remember. If it's not busywork, homework can account for most of your review and can even teach you something new. According to WICKED, a research organisation focused on the brain, it –––"</p><p>He was shut up by Minho's lips smashing almost violently against his. "Do me a favour and shut up, Thomas," Minho told Thomas, pressing a thick finger to his swollen, cupid brow lips. </p><p>"You can't do that!" Thomas protested, but made no move to stop Minho.</p><p><em>Yes!</em> Minho cheered internally. "I love you, Tom."</p><p>Thomas sighed. "You're a piece-of-klunk and a complete pain, but I love you, too, for some reason or another..."</p><p>"Now kiss me," Minho demanded, making grabby hands and forcing Thomas under him.</p><p>"Sir, yes, Sir," Thomas said with his best salute. "Whatever you say."</p><p>And without further ado, Minho smashed his lips against Thomas' once more, savouring the taste of his adorable boyfriend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title inspired by the song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JCLY0Rlx6Q&amp;ab_channel=WalkTheMoonVEVO">Shut Up and Dance</a>.</p><p>A short drabble this time, everyone!<br/>*Edit: oookay...I did some editing, and honestly...I don't think this is a "short drabble" anymore.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>